The Breathing
by DiamondFluff
Summary: Being the teenager he is, Eren didn't think he would have to deal with all of this hate. From himself. Being the adult he is, Levi thought he didn't have to go through this type of shit again. Guess again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first Fanfic and i really hope you like it. I HAVE made another one but it was terible and it was about PJo/HoO So dont ask -_- anyway i hop you like this. I will try to update it as much as i can and i wont wait a year to put out new chapters _unlike some people i know *_ looks at every Author I've read from* anyway yay for Ereri smut! (there will be lots of that and more *wink wink*) anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Levi's POV**

The cage was cold and wet from the last dunk. I coughed and sputtered the water out of my lungs, gasping for air."Will you submit to us yet?" The person said. I breathed heavily but didn't say anything and they dunked me again.

* * *

 **Eren's POV**

I grabbed the phone and called Armin for the 100th time in the last hour. The phone ringed 2 times then picked up. "Hello?" He said with a sigh.

"WHAT SHOULD I DO?!" I yelled.

"Call the Police! I told you this already!" He said.

"I did! They wont help! They said that if they find my sister then they would call me and tell me but they haven't and its been 3 days! WHAT IF SHE GOT RAPED.. O-OR KILLED!" I yelled.

"C'mon Eren! Mikasa can handle herself! She is stronger then both of us combined! I bet that she beat up the guy and is heading home right now to confirm her safety!" Armin seemed to whisper yell. I heard muffled yells in the background and he sighed.

"I need to go again. Stop calling be ever 2 minutes! I'm sure Mikasa is fine." He hung up and i was left in my dark bedroom with no one to talk to.

Except him...

I typed in Levi's number and pressed call. It ringed for a while and went to voice mail.

 _Weird.. he usually picks up when i call. Or when anyone calls really._ I called again but it went to voice mail again. He must have lost his phone or something. I re-positioned myself in the bed so that i could read my phone better. _The police don't care. They wouldn't care unless it happened to them. Even then I'm sure they wouldn't care._ I thought about all the kidnaps that happen every day and go uncared for. That doesn't go on the news. People go on with their life, hoping that it just doesn't happen to them, while the family of the kidnapped worry and sometimes have to skip everyday stuff like going to work or school because they might break down in the middle of it and get sent home anyway. Whats the point in doing something if it would turn out badly? _Oh. That's what she said to me... Before she got kidnapped._

"IT'S MY FAULT!" I screamed getting up and looking at a mirror.

"I'M SO USELESS!" I screamed at myself. Tears streamed out of my eyes as i looked at my self in the mirror. In truth i was muscular and tall with proud eyes and a smile most of the time. But all i saw in this mirror was a crying 5 year old with blood covering his hands and face. But with that _smile._

 _That's right._ My the dark side of my mind said to me. _you are the reason that your family is **dead. Gone. Kidnapped.**_

 _"NO! NO! NO!"_ I screamed at the voice.

 _Your_ _reason that everyone in your life gets hurt. Soon something with happen to even innocent Armin. All because of **you**. _ The tears streamed faster now. Darkness overtook my brain. All i could think about was how everyone i care about is gone.

 _NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU. ARMIN DOESN'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU AND MIKASA PROBABLY LEFT BECAUSE SHE HATES YOU.  
_

I went over to the bed and opened the drawer. Inside was a little blade stained with red. I rolled up my loose sleeve and shut my eyes. Tears still ran down my cheeks in a steady stream. I grabbed the blade and put in on my skin. I counted to 3. _1.. 2.. 3!_ I slowly pushed down and pulled the blade to the side, leaving a nice red line that left blood dripping down my arm. _Killer._ I heard. _Use your killing skills on yourself you monster._ I remembered a kid say when i was in the 3rd grade. _I hope you go to sleep one day and never wake up._ A boy in the 12th grade said to me during class. More memories flooded back into my brain and i slashed more and more lines onto my arm. The warm fluid ran down my arm and i shivered with relief. I cried harder and faster when i remembered what people told me when i was younger.I put the blade back. Still crying. i went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. I took my clothes off and went in. I watched as the blood i had on my arm go down the drain. _It looks likes the blood of the people that are dead... becuase of me.._ I thought. _Would anyone care if i died?_

"No." I said aloud.

"Why would they?"

I got out of the shower and dried myself off. The scares stopped bleeding but to make sure they didn't start bleeding i wrapped them up with my stash of bandages. I went over to the bed. I lied down and tried to regain my thoughts. My mind was blank as i stretched and looked at the ceiling. I yawned and wondered if i was was even needed in this world. What human in their right mind would want to be my friend?

 _Armin!_ said the good part of my mind.

 _If you didn't kill those people then Armin would be dead and you wouldn't have a friend. ALL those children would've died. Even Mikasa wouldn't be here. Cheer up!_

"okay..." I said aloud

"Starting tomorrow ill search on my own." I yawned and closed my eyes. Maybe tomorrow will be better. I fell sleep thinking of where i would start.

* * *

 **Levi's POV**

 _I hate being cold._ I thought to myself. _I just want to be in Eren's arm's.._ I shivered in the damp cage. I heard foot steps on metal again and breathed in deeply. _Are they going to dunk me?_ The footsteps moved over to my cage and i scooted away. A hole at the top of the cage, near the chain where it held the cage from the ceiling over the large tank, opened but i didn't move. I knew what time it was. A arm that was barely lit up by the dim light of a single candle, 2 meters away, set down a bowl of steaming soup and bread and a cup of water.

"Will you give yourself to us yet?" Said the Woman in front of me. I didn't say a word. I wouldn't wast my breath on this wench. She chuckled.

"Of coarse not!" she laughed. _I've heard her voice before. And the man's voice too. But from where..._

"If you don't eat then I was given strict order's to force you. _Damn. They knew I would starve myself._

 _"_ Its not everyday that we get visitor's in here if you haven't guessed." the woman said with a slight chuckle.

"Maybe we will get the big guns out and _force_ you to talk!" She said laughing. _This bitch is insane. I HAVE to get out of here. "_ I'm going to die in here in you keep me cold and wet. and i can't go with you if i die of hypothermia, now can I?" I said with a VERY unamused face. She growled. Suddenly her phone rang. She growled again and walked out of the room picking up the phone.

"Hello? Yeah he's here. You can if he doesn't talk. I know that's not what Eren want's bu- No! Okay fine be over here at 6." She hung up and right as she was about to go, she turned around and said

"Soon enough you will be warm." She left, laughing like a lunatic and i sat there in my damp clothes and steaming food.

I picked up the bowl and started eating. It was vegetable soup with chicken. It tasted good... _and familiar. DAMN. I should listen to people when they talk more. Or look them in the eye when they talk._ I dipped the bread in the soup and bit off a chunk. _Delicious._ I drank the water slowly so that i could savor it. all the water in the tank below was salt water.

The metal door opened and i scarfed down the food. I pushed all the dishes out of the cage and into the tank.

"Now now, don't be a douche bag, Levi." A mans voice said.

"Don't speak my name you filth." I said.

"Wow. That was the first thing you've said to me this whole time." Said the man.

"I want answers! What do you want me for?! What do you want me to submit too!" I said.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough!" The man walked out of the room when his phone started to ring. He picked it up and right before he closed the door, he looked at me and answered.

"Hello... _Eren."_

* * *

 **Okay I know This was short and i know it was depressing but i really thought it was good for a second try. Ill update as much as i can so please be patient. PLUS I WANTED TO LEAVE ON A CLIF HANGER BECUASE I LOVE WATCHING PEOPLE CRY. SO YA ONCE I FIGURE OUT HOW TO UPDATE I WILL OKAY BYE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup. So I know that last chapter was short but i will make this one 7k words to make up for it. I CAN DO IT. But could you tell me ideas?! I MIGHT NOT KNOW WHAT TO SAY... ANYWAY BACK TO THE STORY (and I am doing Interesting Facts each chapter for idk why but ya enjoy) WARNING: THIS MIGHT GET CREEPY BUT IT ALSO HAS SLUT IN IT SO YA**

* * *

 **Fact: Everyone is saying that in season 2 of AoT Levi dies AND I WILL NOT EXCEPT THIS SHIT, NO WAY, FUCK THAT**

* * *

 **Eren's POV  
**

 _I woke up to the smell of bacon. I got out of bed and closed the curtains, the light streaming through the cracks. I walked into the bathroom and took a piss. I hopped into the shower turning the water to warm. I took the shower quickly. I dried off and and put clothes on. I walked out and made the bed. I hung up the towel's and walked out of my bedroom. I followed the smell of bacon and the sizzling sounds. I turned the corner and sunlight screamed into my mind. I saw the silhouette of a person over the stove. I covered my eyes to stop the sunlight from giving me a headache. I sat at the table and waited patiently for my food."Good morning." I said to the silhouette. It walked over to me and put the bacon onto my plate with some eggs. I Started eating and saying thank you between bites. "This is really good, THank YoU." The silhouette turned around and started making more bacon. they turned around again and it walked back over to me this time i could see a smile on its face. Not a cute actually happy smile, more like a creepy "I'm going to kill you" smile. I swallowed the bacon. I realized that i live alone. I got up and and backed away. "Who are you?!" I said. "Faisalabad" it said. it sounded like it was talking threw bubbles and pillows._

 _I picked up the knife that was next to the plate. I put it out in front of me as a sign of self defense. I backed up even more as it walked toward me. Scared out of my mind, I tried to slash at the figure. It back up and moved more slowly this time. I had hit it. I stopped backing up and slashed again. It was like cutting threw goo. When I tried to hit it and missed, it got faster. I backed up into a corner and closed my eyes. No no no I don't wanna die! I'm still a Virgin! And I'm to young! I almost screamed when I tell backward. I opened my eyes and looked around. All i saw was darkness. The figure was still coming toward me. I got off my ass and started to run. I ran, feeling like I was running in place. I ran into a invisible wall. I fell on my ass and looked back, the figure was running at full speed at me. I closed my eyes and screamed. Right before it killed me I,  
_

Woke up. I woke up. The moon light shined threw my window giving light on my room for a bit. The rest of my room looked like a void. My phone blinked next to me. I was to scared at turn on my light, afraid of what I might find.I sat in the dark for a while under my blankets. I finally calmed down grabbed my phone. I turned on the flash light and put it toward the door. A glint moved out of the way. _is someone watching me?! IS IT GONNA KILL ME?! I DON'T WANNA DIE!_ I was so distracted by that i didnt notice the figure moving in the corner. I turned off my flash light after grabbing a bottle of sleeping pills. I opened it and took 3. as i waited for it to kick in, I was staring at the door trying to listen for sounds. I was convinced it was a dream. I felt a sudden weight fall on my eye lids. I closed them and tried to sleep. I fell asleep and had a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Levi's POV**

Waking up to find people taking off your clothes is not that fun. It's especially not fun when your tied up. The chains hurt and cut my writs and I struggled and tried to get out.

"Now now, Levi, struggling won't get you any where." Said the new man that was taking off my clothes.

"Let me go!" I yelled. The first day I was in that cage, I could've easily broken the rusted bars, but they gave me drugs in the food and I had been weakened by all the dunks. I tried to kick and quickly regretted it. They had taken off my boots and put acid on the chains. And it hurt like hell. This new man was taken in off my shirt. Not by pulling it over my head but by using a knife and tearing them up.

"This is going to be fun..." he said in a slight growl. I couldn't imagine what he was going to do with me until her tore off my pants and underwear, leaving my soft untouched member hanging.

I tried to take in the room around me in. There was a dresser. A door that I saw headed to a bathroom. I was tied to a bed that had soft velvet bedding and red pillows. The man was tall ,blond, and had GIANT eyebrows. ( A/N: Erwin is always the bad guy don't act so surpised )

Once he was done undressing me, he himself got undressed. He flung the clothing onto the floor, being a dirty ass hole he is. I cringed when I noticed the floor. It was litered with wrappers and clothes. Stains of all colors were left on the walls and in the corners of the room.

"Your disgusting." I mumbled.

"What was that love?" The man said.

" YOU'RE DISGUSTING!" I yelled. "AND DONT CALL ME LOVE!"

He just chuckled and kept undressing. He finished by taking off his boxers. After flinging his gross under ware across the room, he climbed onto the bed. He swung his hips, making his dick swing as well. When he made it to me, he had a evil smirk on. He leaned into my ear and said:

"I'm Erwin. Just to let you know this Wil be a regular thing until you submit to them. So don't do that anytime soon."

He crawled a little more ways up so his hips were next to my face. He spread his legs and stepped over me so his cock was in my face. He pushed it into my face.

"Suck." He said. When I didn't he got mad and forcefuly opened my mouth. He pushed it into my mouth and so I gave it a forced suck. He moaned slightly and thrusted his hips into my mouth, making me deep thoat him. His moans grew louder as my sucks got harder. I decided to get this over with so that he would stop. I sucked as hard I could and he couldn't not moan.

"Ah.. Levi. I'm.. going.. to.. ah. ."

Erwin came into my mouth and I was also forced to swallow the stuff I couldn't spit out. He got off me and smirked even more. He walked over to the bathroom door and what I hadn't noticed was that there was a lever there. I of course, cringed as he walked there and back as he stepped on the trash. He pulled the lever and the chains were removed. I sat there and rubbed my writs and ankles. They hurt like hell, but I didn't complain that they were gone. I wanted to get up and leave but the moat of trash surrounding me and everything else got in the way. Erwin came back over and grabbed my wrists.

"If you struggle or try to get away, I'll make this hurt more then it has too." He said with that God damn smirk. His eyebrows moved as he said it too.

He pushed me onto the bed, pinning my arms down. He started suckling on my neck making me whimper. He licked his way down to my nipple and started to lick and suck. He rubbed the other. He put 3 of his fingers in my mouth and when he pulled them out they were lubricated with silva. His mouth left my nipple and made a trail down to my erected cock. He liked off the pre cum and started suckling. He deep throated it on the first go, which made me throw my head back and moan. He caved in his cheeks and sucked hard. As he did this, he used the lubricated fingers to circle my hole. He pushed oNE finger in and pushed in and out. This made me arch my back and whimper. He moved it around like he was looking for something. He inserted 2 fingers and they all searched. And then they found it. They all started rubbing the spot in my ass and that made me moan and throw my head back. He stopped and pulled the fingers out. I felt relived but also kinda sad.

"Oh I'm not done yet." He said in a horny voice. He grabbed his dick and stuck it in. My body couldn't take it, but that didn't stop him.

"Your so tight.." he said. I wasn't ready but he started to thrust. He hit that G spot in my ass and kept hitting it. He pounder my ass intell I couldn't handle it. I moaned.

"Ahh... im... going to... Ahh!" I yelled. I came and he thrusted a few more times before he came as well. He took his dick out and lied next to me. Soon I heard snores come from next to me where he lied. I took this as my chance. Thankfully there where slippers by the bed and so I used them. I headed to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I washed off all my cum and his and scrubed my ass. Cum ran down my leg and I opened my ass so that it would go out faster. When I was clean enough, I turned off the shower and put on a towel. I found another door that lead to a hall I stepped out and walked into another room. It looked like a boys room. There was a unmade bed, a dresser, a mirror, and a closet. The mirror had pictures of people laughing and drinking. Eren's was in most of them with a blond boy, a girl with black hair and Eren. I tore them all off and looked in the dresser. I put on boxers, pants, and a shirt. They fit me suprisingly well so cider ING how small I am. I walked out of that room and saw stairs. Down the stairs I heard music, laughing and talking. There were 7 voices. I peaked down and I was out raged. Shity glasses, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Connie, Jean, and Marco were down stairs having a fucking party.

I saw Armin pull Mikasa toward the stairs.

"Maybe you should go check on Erwin and Levi. I think he is ready to submit." I heard Armin say.

* * *

 **Screw it. This was long enough right? Plus this took me days to do. Writers block. Plus if I make them short there will be more chapters. I'll try to make it 2k words or more. When shit happens... shit happened. I hoped u liked it :))) next chapter I think it will will be interesting becuase there will be action. Also there will be more smut to come :D anyway ya be happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**K so I honestly work on these everyday when i have time. UNFORTUNATLY, I lost my phone the school bus and so i had to do this on the computer. ( I get kicked off of here 5 minutes after i get back on and my mother always looks at my screen because this one time i was watching someone she didn't want me to blah blah blah.) But ya, I really do hope you like this. Leave review, ^-^ I love those. (The song in this is Hide and Seek by Lizz Listen to it so you can get into it :))**

* * *

 **Fact: In SNK, they were going to kill Sasha in the most bloodiest and gruesome way, but the editor cried in the bathroom for a hour and begged them not to (THANK YOU DUDE)**

* * *

 **Levi's POV  
**

 _I was apalled. Mikasa and Armin did this to me?_ _Of course! I knew I knew those voices! It's good to but a face to a voice but WHAT THE FUCK. WHY WOULD THEY DO THIS._

I finally relized that they were going to come check up on me after they were done chatting.

"I'll be right back everyone!" Mikasa said as she started heading toward the stairs.

"Awwwww, we were just about to start karaoke!" Jean said.

"Just start without me I'll only be a minute!" She said.

I ran into the bathroom and hid in the shower. Now that I was semi-clear of drugs and have had a shower I was ready to fight her. I could hear Erwin snoring threw the door. Footsteps made their way to the bathroom door and stopped in front of it. The door slid open and more foot steps were made to the door to the bedroom. My breath wanted to be hard but if they were she would hear and i would get cuaght. So i held my breath. They stopped half way. She giggled.

"I guess he fell asleep. I'll wait till he wakes up." She said to herself (like a crazy person mind you)

The foot steps receded and the door closed. I waited till she was down stairs to breath again. I gasped at the sudden fill of air. I climes out of the grungy shower and lied on the cold floor.

 _What now? I have no where to go... I can't retreat down stairs..._

A sudden thought grasped at my mind. There was a window in the hall way. I could climb out. But I wasnt in the right clothes for snow (it's winter BTW).

 _I can't complain. As long as I can get out I don't care._

I opened the door quietly and wadded down the hall. I found my way to the window and tried to open it. It cracked open slightly, and I got smacked in the face with cold win. I used more force this time and opened it half way, barley enough room for me to wriggled out of. I looked down to see I was on the 2nd floor. There were icy roof tiles that I could use. I took a chance and stepped out. The ice under my feet felt like a million needles getting stuck into my foot. I took the pain in and tried to get use to it. I put another foot out and tried to look around. The blizzard was like billions on bricks trying to knock me back. I sat down and tried to scoot down the roof. Now you might think this was a easy task to do.

It was not.

It was like trying to sit on knifes while people throw rocks at you in the middle of the bloody north pole.

Anyway, back to the story. It was difficult but I finally made it to the edge. I was close enough to the ground the I wouldn't break anything but if I landed wrong it wouldn't be pretty. I managed to not break my skull open thanks to Mr. Bush. (Shout out to that green motherfucker outside.) I peeked in the window to see Marco singing Love story by Taylor Swift with Jean (I ship it) I walked a bit feeling the coldness of the blizzard around me, when I suddenly bumbed into something warm. Or should I say some _one_ warm. I looked up to see the most beautiful eyes.

"E-Eren...?" I said.

"Levi senpai? What are you doing out here in barley any clothes? And why haven't you returned any of my calls?" He said in genuine concern.

Tears formed in my eyes then turned to ice and blew away.

"P-p-please take me home..." I said with tears blowing away.

"I was just heading to Armins if you wanna-"

"NO. PLEASE GOD NO." I said, my voice cracking.

"O-.. okay.." He said in confusion and concern. He took off one of his 10 fucking jackets ( cuz Eren can't stand being cold) and put it around my shoulders. It was warm and smelled like him. I closed my eyes and let my body press against his warm one.

After 15 minutes of walking in cold hell, we got to my house. Dust coated mostly everything and cobwebs crowded the corners of the rooms. It was almost as cold as outside in the house so I walked to the thermastat a as turned it to warm. It took a few minutes but it got warmer. Eren hadn't said anything to me the entire time.

"Why are you staring at me..?" I asked him after I noticed he hadn't taken his eyes off me the entire time we were here.

"Becuase I found you in a blizzard, crying, barely clothed, then find your house looking like it hasnt been cleaned in weeks." He replied.

I stared back at him. That was actually a really good reason to stare at me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

And I stared crying.

Right then and there I just started crying. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I didn't even care that Eren was there. He came over and started rubbing my back, whispering nice little nothings in my ear. He was good at this.

* * *

 **Eren's POV**

Well shit.

This is officially the worst dat this year.

Right when I relized that last night wasn't a dream, I stayed in bed for about 3 hours. When I did get up in was waking around the house with scissors, ready to stab anything that moved. After I relized Noone was in my house, I got ready for work. When I relized there was a blizzard out side I also relized that work today was canceled. I stayed in bed for awhile again. On instagram, I saw pictures of a party going on. _Without me..._ even Horse Face was there. Outraged, I quickly got dressed and put on more jackets. When I stepped outside, I was not amused. After walking awhile, I couldn't really see that far in front of me so when I bumped into Levi, I almost fell. Then after walking althea why for nothing we take the longest route to his house. Then when we get there I find his house looking like it hadn't been cleaned in a long time. And it was freezing.

And now he is crying.

After a while he stopped crying long enough for me to make out words.

I. Was. Raped. By. ...

I didn't hear the rest Becuase he was asleep. I gently lied him on the couch. I got up and looked around, taking my jackets off and getting warmer by the minute. I walked around the house. I saw things knocked over like he was in a struggle at one point. _Didn't he say that he got raped?_ I couldn't imagen Levi getten taken down, unless he was drugged or something. Even then Mikasa wouldnt be able to take him down. I went back to the couch where Levi was sleeping. His face was stained wih tears. He was whimpering in his sleep, saying things like "stop" "no" "go away" "disguesting" I Stared at him for a while thinking how sad he looked. I closed my eyes thinking about my day. It wasnt fun. My eyes shot open.

"RING RING" said the phone. I picked it up.

"EREN. WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW?" said the person on the phone. I looked at the caller ID. It was Mikasa.

"MIKASA!? WHERE ARE _YOU?!_ wHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THE PAST 3 DAYS!? WHY DIDNT YOU TELLL ME WHERE YOU WERE. I WAS WORRIED SICK AND I CALLED THE POLICE-" I ranted.

"Listen Eren." She said in a stern voice.

"Where. Are. You." I looked down at Levi and remembered how he didnt want to go to Armins house. He was gone as long as Mikasa was... He got raped...

I looked down at the phone. The Puzzle pieces started to fall in place.

"I'm at the bar." I lied.

"With who?" she said in a some what egear voice. I thought. Most of my friends.. (Okay all of my friends) were at the party.

"Petra." I lied again.

"Okay stay there. I have a suprise for you when you get home and I havent set it up yet." she lied. I looked down and the man beside me. I hung up the phone without saying another word to mikasa and threw it on the chair. I picked up Levi bridle style. He was really light. I brought him upstairs and lied him on the cold dusty bed. I reached out and wiped the tears off his face. When i was about to pull away, his face snuggled up to my hand. I smiled then pulled away. I turned away. I went down stairs and locked the door. I shoved the couch in front of the door, along with other furniture, blocking it off. I put all the shades down and went back up stairs. i pulled the dresser and and T.V in front of that door as well.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Levi's POV  
**

When i woke up, every thing was pushed infront of the door. It was dark and erely quiet. It was warm enough for me to not shiver. I heard a rustle in the corner. I pushed up the covers so that i could get under them. I sniffed and yawned.

"Levi? Are you awake.?" said the voice in the corner.

"yeah." I said. The voice felt warm but sad. I could tell it wasn't like the others. I heard foot steps toward the bed. I closed me eyes as they stopped next to the bed. I threw off the cover, jumped and hugged him.

"Thank you Eren." I said into his neck. The warmth coming off of him made me want to push him in the bed and cuddle him. He chuckled sadly and just stood there, not hugging back. I let go and fell onto the bed again. He sat next to me and looked into his lap. I got out of the bed and regeted in. A big pain shot up my legs and i fell.

"ahh! Damn that hurts." I yelled. I tried to stand again but another pain knocked me down. Eren came over and helpped me back up. he brung me back over to the bed and lied me down. He went over to the other side, getting into the warm bed with me as we hid from the cold. He shuffled closer to me and hugged me, sending warmth up my spine. As he cuddled me i lied there with eyes wide. I closed my eyes. It hurt to close them becuase i was so tired. Soon enough i herd slight snores come from next to me and i quickly fell asleep as well.

* * *

 **This was so fucking hard to make. I had writers block and it was awful. There will be fluff in the next chaper but smut will happen later on. Sorry if you were waiting for this. Ugh, this took for ever. sorry again.**

 **(this is the un edited version so if there is a word miss spelled or something doesn't make sense then its becuase its not edited sorry again)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey what's up hello! I've been busy with school and stuff (plus I have been watching alot of new anime and fanfiction) so ya it's here finally! I got writers block as well and ya. Enjoy. The song is "Hide and seek" By:  
**

* * *

 **Fact: there is a church to worship my little pony Princesses: Celista, Princess of the Sun, Luna, princess of the Moon, and Twilight Sparkle, princess of friendship.**

* * *

 **Eren's POV  
**

When i woke up i almost choked. I felt breath on my neck and a weight on my arm. I was snuggled to something and i swear it was moving. I looked down and OH MI LERD IT'S LEVI. I choked on the air when i saw his face. It was a soft, nice looking look. Just a little bit of drool dripped out of his slightly open mouth. He mewed into my neck and i swear to you if i was in a chair, or standing up i would have fallen. His breath was quiet and soft. How the hell can someone so mean be this fucking cute. I moved my arm slightly and his face turned from sleepy cute to pouty sleepy cute.

"nu" he said, OH MI... **lerd**. I put my arm back and he went back to his sleep. IT WAS SO CUTE YOU HAVE nO IdEa. We sat there for a while wilst i watched him sleep. It sounds kinda creepy now that i think about it but i swear to you it was awesome. I new i was gay and of course people had made fun of me for that. That and the murder bit...ANYWAY, after a while of that, He started to roll around.

"mmmhmmmnmm" he groaned. His eyes stayed closed but his breathing soon turned to how it would if he was awake. Soon after, his eye's opened. They didn't flutter open, that's too mainstream for Levi, no no, they rocketed open. His eyes immedietly shot to me and i held my breath.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He said in a hardened voice. A burning feeling crawled up my neck onto my ears. His face went from cute and soft into the stone-face he usually is. I almost bit off my tongue i was so embarrassed. i covered my mouth with my free hand. My morning breath is usually really bad.

"What's up with you?"

"Morning breath." i said, slightly muffled by my hands. He scoffed.

"gross." He sat up and threw off his blankets, he looked around the room. Furniture had crowed the door ways.

 **POUND.**

I jumped.

 **POUND.  
**

"What the bloody hell was that?" Levi said with his stone-face. Then his eyes got wide, so wide that i thought he might actually scared.

 **POUND.**

This time the pound was harder then before. There was even a crack in the bookshelf i had moved.

 **POUND.**

I only knew one person that would be strong enough to do that and i had talked with her yesterday.

 **POUND.**

This time the book shelf had finally had a crack from top to bottom.

 **BOOM.**

thE FUCKING BOOK SHELF TIPPED OVER OMFG. (mikasa wtf)

"I found you little pigglet." said a voice from the other side of the door. The door handle turned. I jumped out from the bed and ran over to Levi. He had frozen. I had seen this guy take down 12 guys at once, all armed with various degrees of wepons with deadlyness that varied from ow to HOLY FUCKING SHIT OMFG IM DYING AND IM DEAD WOW. (single handeldy) and now suddenley he is frozen in fear?

"no..." He whispered.

"Their going to take me back to that damn cage." he whispered in a almost unaudible voice.

Shock shot threw me like a bullet as i realized.

"Armin.. and.. Mikasa..." He said, tears now filling his eyes. I had never thought that i would see this man cry. Now he is. ran to the door and pushed on it. I was not strong enough to go agaisnt mikasa but i sure as hell can try.

"Don't be this way... It was hard enough to break all the other doors down and since there is furniture everywhere I assumed this would be the room you hid in. I guess i was right." She said in a insane voice. Levi had unfrozen now and was trying to move the bookshelf but he couldn't, he hadn't gotten back all his strength.

"Hide!" I whispered to him. He nodded and started to find a hiding place. I pushed with all my strength on the door. Levi hid some where. The door flung open and i was pushed back. I fell on the floor and looked up. Mikasa was standing there with a knife. She looked crazy and like she wanted to hurt someone. She was smiling but she was had blood on her face. she looked like me when i had killed all those people. She looked down at me with dead looking eyes. her smile faultered when she saw who was on the floor, looking at her with horror. She froze. The knife almost slipped from her hand. She quickly hid it behind her back and smiled at me.

"H-hey there E-eren. W-what are you doing h-here?" She said with her eyes closed and a not-so-forced smile on her face. I saw a certain blond poke their head from the side of the door. When I saw him I almost cried. He had blood splattering his face. His hair a mangle of dirt and blood. He looked at me and laughed.

"Hey Eren! Have you seen Levi around?" He asked. When i didn't answer, his eyes widened. He wiped some of the red off his face with his thumb and licked it.

"It's just ketchup!" He laughed.

 _Like hell it's "just ketchup"._

"Why do you need Levi?" I asked.

"We are doing a play with him about... a murder! and we need him!" Mikasa laughed nervously. I didn't buy it for a second.

"I don't know where he is. Last night i was walking home from the store and someone started to run at me. So i took shelter in this house and bourded up the house. Once i looked around a bit, I saw pictures and stuff and figured it was Levi's."

They looked at each other skeptically. They have known me so long, they know when i lie.

"Okay.." Armin said. His eyes looking at me like he could see Levi hiding in my sweater. "That's okay. We will look else where. See ya later Eren.." He said as he dragged away Mikasa. When the door closed and the footsteps receded down stairs, I didn't move. I didn't breath. I heard a small sniffle come from somewhere to my left. I carfully got up and took a peak out the window. Armin was staring at me. He stood there, with a knife in his hand. I gulped. _Wait. Wheres... Mika_ -

 _ **CLANG**_

There was a sound at the bottom of the stairs.

 ** _SHING_**

A sound like knifes being scraped together was now closer. I ran over to the door and pushed more furniture in front of the the door. I Looked around the room and decided to hide under the bed.

As i got under, I heard a voice. A _singing_ voice.

 _Ding Dong, I know you can hear me, open up the door. I only want to play a little~_

 ** _BOOM_**

 _Ding Dong, you cant keep me waiting, its already to late for you to run away~  
_

 ** _SHING_**

I recognized that song. It was Mikasa's favorite.

 _He sees you threw the window_

Armin...

 _Your eyes were locked together._

 _I can sense your horror_

I was slightly trembling

 ** _BOOM_**

 _Though I'd like to see it closer  
_

The door opened. She stepped inside and looked around.

I got on my back and searched in my sweaters pockets.

 _Ding dong here i come to find you.._

I found my reading glasses. For once, I was glad that I had bad eye sight.

I threw the glasses case some where to my right, away from levi.

Using this, Mikasa walked over to where the sound came from. Levi suddenly appeared in the door way, escaping. I could tell he was trying to be quiet but he failed miserably whilst tripping over the broken bookshelf.

I stumbled out from under the bed and I picked up his limp body as Mikasa was starting to come over. I carried him down the hall and turned corners and opened doors.

I had no idea where i was going.

* * *

 **Levi's POV**

I hugged Eren's chest. It was warm, buff, and heaving in and out from all the running. He ran into random rooms and ran up and down the halls. Mikasa's singing was in the distance but was still slightly audible.

 _Hurry up and run~ Let's play a little game and have fun~  
_

The furniture was thrown everywhere.

"B-back door.." I whispered to Eern. He nodded and ran into the kitchen. He grabbed 2 coats and threw them on my stomach. I held onto them. He opened the back door, not caring if it made a noise. He ran out into the snow without shoes. This is the one time that I was glad I didn't have a fence. Eern was breathing really hard now.

He ran. He ran for a long time. He passed all the houses. He passed everything. He ran all the way to the police station.

* * *

Time skip a few months

* * *

I closed my eyes and sighed at the sound of rushing water. Baths were my salvation and I was not going to give tthat up for shit.

There was a knock on the door that I couldn't help but hesitate to open. Nothing was safe these days. Not even my own home. I opened the door to see Eren with a few towls in his hand. He smiled at me and held them out.

"Here. I know you are taking a bath on your own tonight so I thought you might need these."

I took the gradually and motioned him to come in.

So, what happened with the whole rape thing was that, after we told the police about what happened, Eren brought me to the hospital. I stayed there for a few weeks and the police searched for the culprits. Eren was in denial that his best friend and sister that he has been with his whole life had done such things, but he had gotten over it after I confirmed so, ALOT. We found out that I had a broken rib and some bones were broken here and there. Eren took care of me for a long while whislt I got better. Over the coarse of that time, we ad created a very close friendship.

So here we are, sitting on my bed, sitting in silence.

"So Levi.." Eren said, breaking the silence, "what are you going to do when I stop taking care of you?" I shrugged.

"I have no idea. In this world, what is there to do other then what is put in front of you?" I said, deep in thought, "no one really was there when I started my job, that I think I might just quit now, and when I got this house, I just thought I should get it because there wasn't any reason not to. My life life was a deck - through and through - and I really don't want to continue it like this."

Eren stared at me in silence.

"What if someone WAS there for you in the future?"

"I guess I would be greatfull and all but it depends on who they were."

With that in hand, Eren snaked his hand up my back, making me shiver, and pushed my head towards his own, bringing me into a.. Kiss?


End file.
